


hush little baby, don't say a word

by zhengharem (nicrt)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top Zhengting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/zhengharem
Summary: the sounds his lovers make, are his favourite kind of music





	hush little baby, don't say a word

# **yanchen**

yanchen has a very pretty smile. wide grins that show off all white teeth and peachy pink gums, eyes disappearing as his cheeks lift up. able to dazzle people by the sheer purity and brightness of it. zhengting loves this smile, as much as everyone else does.

but he loves the shy and flirtatious smirk yanchen only gives him even more. closed-lipped, one side lifted, and eyes wrinkling at the edges. like it's begging to be used, full of something akin to carnal desire; especially when he starts to bite the bottom lip. it makes something burn deep and low in zhengting's gut, and he wants nothing more than to take yanchen then and there.

which is why he finds it fitting to give yanchen a muzzle during their bedroom activities. a wide and black leather panel that covers almost half his face, with a huge rubber ball wedged behind his teeth, straps buckled tightly around his head. his smiles are a secret for the night, hidden away so they can't dazzle or demand.

he's half tempted to pull a blindfold over yanchen's eyes, hide those pretty brown things away too. but they're alone in his bedroom, curtains shut and doors locked - away from the world outside. no one else will be able to see them for who they are here. no more wandering eyes that will take in yanchen and his long, lithe form; to fall for his sun-lit smile and moon-bright eyes. so zhengting leaves them open for him to see, to watch them squeeze shut as he has his way with yanchen.

like this, they're nestled on the bed together. yanchen with leather mitts locked around his wrists and legs spread out wide with a metal bar; while zhengting's lips and teeth work on marring his skin purple and red. his fingers working on yanchen's hole, scissoring this way and that, while his other hand twists this way and that, curling around his leaking cock.

all zhengting can hear are the sharp and heavy breathing yanchen makes through his nose. the low groans he can't help but make, muffled by the gag so he can't make more. like this, zhengting thinks yanchen looks just as handsome as he does when he smiles. like this, he lets yanchen come by pressing just the right spot inside of him, and with a simple flick of the wrist.

# **xukun**

red is a good colour on xukun. he makes it look good on him without meaning too. with lipstick and rouge, in shirts or jackets, he's able to flaunt the colour in many and very different ways.

he can look like the cutest baby boy on earth, so gentle and small. wearing a light red flannel, with soft curls in his hair and thick blush on his cheeks. or he can pull off a look like one of those cold and aloof characters in dramas. in a deep red dress shirt, with his hair straightened and heavy shadows on his eyes. zhengting's favourite one so far was the one with his hair slicked back, a red trench coat on his shoulders, and lip gloss glistening on his lips.

the colour red brings out his lips more. no matter how he looks, whether like an angel or the devil. always so full and plump. always looking like they're begging to be abused with kisses and bites. always pouting when things don't go his way, always smirking when he gets what he wants. zhengting loves him, but sometimes he really wants to do something about those lips of his.

this is why zhengting saves the big red ball gag for him. bright and shiny behind his teeth and between his lips. mouth stretched wide, the corners pulled back to make room for the ball. black straps running above and around his head. lips glistening with drool leaking out from the bottom, dripping all over his naked self.

red ropes leave marks on xukun's porcelain skin. crisscrossing around his wrists and ankles three times; shoulders pulled back uncomfortably with the ties around his elbows. sitting on the bed with his legs crossed in front of him, cock and balls tied in red strings tied off with a little neat bow.

zhengting smiles at xukun's whining, his quiet begging for release. his little hopping in his seat, body shaking with need. face flushed red from being stimulated enough, but nowhere near close to done. zhengting leans in close to whisper 'not yet,' in his ear, presses a kiss on the ball in his mouth, and leaves him to stew in desire for the night.

# **ziyi**

a quiet man, a man of a few words. ziyi has always been that way since they first met. he says it's because he's shy and that he's not used to new people. he watches and waits, thinks before he reacts. even when he's boisterous amongst friends, it feels reserved and guarded. present ziyi, grown up and matured past the boyish image he once had.

he loves ziyi for who he is now, but zhengting wants to see more. more of the ziyi from the past. the playful and loud ziyi, going against the world without a care for consequence. a ziyi from myth, because now he's all soft glances and gentle touches. he wants to see ziyi let loose, release the free spirit he's so carefully hiding now. but it will take time and trust to reach that point.

so for now, zhengting settles for ziyi with a ring gag. metal and cold, because zhengting likes to push ziyi's buttons just a little bit more than he does with others. because he likes the way it makes ziyi's mouth wide and open. because he likes to see ziyi's tongue dart in and out through the hole, see the drool dribble out without control. because like this, zhengting can hear him all loud and all clear, without reservation.

ziyi's thighs shake from the force of the vibrator on the sybian. legs folded and cuffed to either side of the contraption. waist locked down onto the machine with belts and buckles. arms placed into a black leather armbinder, squashing them together into a single glove, pulling his elbows together tightly and his shoulders back uncomfortably.

zhengting toggles with the remote in his hand; up and down, up and down. lower, lower, then higher and highest. ziyi screams and shouts through his gag, throat working through several octaves. there are tears in the corner of his eyes, from the pleasure of the phallus up his arsehole, from the pain of having had one too many orgasms in one night.

with a loving look, zhengting watches ziyi's expressions. lost in a reverie of his own lust, ziyi barely notices zhengting sitting beside him. but he does flinch at the caress along his shoulder and up his neck. but he does recognise the gentle gesture, the sweet hand that cups around his cheek. with another loud sigh, and another pleased scream, he leans into the touch and comes undone again.

# **yanjun**

contrary to popular beliefs, yanjun is just as noisy as zhengting. not in the sense that zhengting's famed for, high pitched laughter and whiny voice ringing throughout the halls. everyone knows this about him. not in the way that yanjun's known for, with loud barks of laughter and ever lame jokes filling the air. only people close to him know this.

yanjun's noisy because he whispers filth and sin into zhengting's ear. when they're alone together, in the quiet of each other's company. or in public, with friends and lovers around them. it has never stopped yanjun from leaning in close, telling him the things he wants zhengting to do, confessing the things he wants to happen.

sometimes, zhengting would pretend; blushing at the right time, shoving the other boy away and telling him to stop being so horny. other times he'll play along, raising an eyebrow seductively at him, silently telling him to go on. the best times, were when zhengting whispered back; sharing the fantasies and secrets zhengting's kept to himself, the things he'd want done, leaving yanjun to pull away with awe and amazement etched all over his face.

fantasies like now, for an example; yanjun moaning around a pecker gag that's deep in his mouth. this one is special. because yanjun squeals when zhengting gives the little pump attached a few squeezes, inflating the gag inside yanjun's mouth. making it bigger with each pump, making yanjun's cheeks puffier with each squeeze. it also comes with an indulgent feature zhengting adores.

yanjun has his arms and legs spread wide over the bed, each limb cuffed to the corners. he whimpers as he watches zhengting crawl up his body, bypassing his dick and nipples, stopping short to straddle him near the neck. zhengting knows he looks flushed and heady, having prepped himself right in front of yanjun's eyes. the preview of what's to come.

slowly, carefully, agonisingly slow; zhengting lowers himself onto the dildo attached to yanjun's gag. with trembling legs, he holds himself steady above yanjun's face. feels himself clench around the intrusion, feels the hot puffs of air yanjun releases as he breathes. and when he's used to it being inside of him, zhengting smirks down at yanjun and begins to ride his face the entire night.

# **wenjun**

wenjun was the first. the first friend zhengting had ever made. the first one he ever came out to. the first kiss zhengting's ever experienced. the first 'i love you' he's ever said to. the first fuck zhengting's ever had. the first one to listen to zhengting's hopes and fantasies. the first one to say 'yes' to zhengting's fetishes and kinks.

it's been like that for a long time. wenjun following zhengting's lead, learning about the world together with zhengting. seeing things with his own eyes, while also experiencing them through zhengting's. he's a lot like a loyal puppy. a constant and supportive shadow. wherever zhengting goes, wenjun follows. whatever zhengting does, wenjun does it too. whatever zhengting asks, wenjun complies.

a good boy, zhengting tells wenjun. such a good boy, he says between kisses. sweet boy, zhengting praises him as he's pressed into the sheets. my good boy, zhengting marks him across his collarbones, along his neck, and on his inner thighs. mine, and mine alone. aren't you, wenjun?

wenjun's a good boy; he follows zhengting's instructions to a t. takes the bundle of handkerchiefs before him and puts it in his mouth. brings up the silk scarf with a knot in the middle and gags himself with it. tests the security of the tie, tightening it as far as he could until he could feel it chafe the corners of his mouth. moans a little through the cloth, because he knows zhengting likes it when he's making little noises through it.

he's a good boy. that's why zhengting is smiling when he comes to sit in front of wenjun. that's why he's gentle when he ties wenjun's wrists together with more silk. that's why he lies down on top wenjun when he's pushed onto his back. that's why he kisses wenjun as he pins his tied hands above his head, even with the damp gag on. that's why he has wenjun's long legs over his shoulders, bending him in half as he positions himself behind wenjun.

good wenjun, zhengting whispers as wenjun whimpers at one, two, three fingers deep inside of him. my wenjun, zhengting tells him as he pushes into the other boy, revelling at the mews wenjun makes. always be mine, my wenjun, my love, he promises with each thrust he makes, with each time he gives his all. good boy, he says, as they cuddle afterward and bid goodnight.

# **zhengting**

it's always a pleasure to please his boys. always nice to watch them get worked up, and then falling into a sweet lull once it's all over. he loves it how once the play has finished, once the belts, ropes, and straps are off, once everyone's cleaned up and checked on, they all sigh and climb up next to him in his large bed to cuddle.

xukun's the first one to reach him, snuggling up to his side, placing his head on zhengting's shoulders. "zhengzheng," he says, looking up at him in post-coital bliss, "love you."

yanjun flops onto the bed with a thud, bone tired and sore. wriggles up the mattress to put his head on zhengting's thigh. "love you," he sighs out, already half asleep.

ziyi sits close by, just shy of zhengting's free leg. he places a hand on zhengting's, a small smile aimed at him. "love you," he whispers, before lying down on his side, facing zhengting.

yanchen crawls over the others to reach zhengting, using his tummy as a pillow. "love you," he tells him, tracing figure-eights on his skin.

wenjun climbs onto the bed with blankets at in hand, helping zhengting cover the others with soft and warm wool, before they lay together side by side. "love you," wenjun says, lacing his fingers with zhengting's own.

zhengting smiles and sighs contentedly. "love you too," he replies to the quiet snores and breathing, closing his eyes. already planning to make a huge breakfast meal for them in the morning, he falls asleep to the sounds of his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm....gonna go hide now. Forever.


End file.
